


Better When You Beg For It

by oorsprong



Series: That Unsteady Afterglow [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Filth, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Poor Hux, kylo ren is a bastard, kylux dumpster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gets his first lesson in fucking from Kylo Ren.  He may regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better When You Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> 4/14 edit: Please check out the adorable art that [Katherine1753](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com) did for this story [ here](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/142814488804/part-4-from-better-when-you-beg-for-it-from)

The first lesson is delayed pleasure.  Kylo Ren knows all about waiting.  Most of his training has required some form of patience.  One doesn’t master use of the force through instant gratification.

 

He’s half sitting, half leaning over Hux as the smaller man lies back in his lap at an angle that allows Kylo to stroke him.  They’ve been at it long enough that their bare bodies glisten with sweat and Hux is glassy-eyed.  He’s getting there, Kylo thinks, but maybe a little too quickly.  He slows his pace.

 

His partner is panting, thrusting his hips up in vain at the loss of speed.  Kylo’s hold on him remains secure as he leans in awkwardly to tongue his earlobe and whisper, “Not yet.... not yet.”

 

Hux whimpers.  He’s losing control of himself, to the other’s delight.

 

“Are you close?” Kylo murmurs.

 

Hux can only bob his head in a haphazard gesture, his mouth hanging open.  Kylo wants to laugh.  Instead he gives the shaft a gentle squeeze and tickles the base before removing all contact.

 

“What are you-- what-- why-- don’t stop!”  Hux struggles to pull his arms free, desperate to finish himself, but Kylo freezes him in place, holding him under his own physical power and the power of the force.  This gives Kylo a wicked idea.

 

He allows a small pulse of energy to travel up the underside of the shaft, enough to tease but not enough to produce friction.  

 

“Oh gods… oh please.  Please…”

 

They’re at begging now.  How little it’s taken to get to this point.  How can a man with such self control in his professional life fall apart like this just from having his cock handled.   _Almost a virgin_ , Kylo thinks, smirking.  He may as well be.  He doubts anyone has ever handled Hux like this before.

 

“We’re done for the night,” Kylo says simply, maneuvering the force-frozen General to lie on his side, still painfully hard and dripping.  Kylo locks him into a spooning position, wrapping both arms around him to pin Hux’s arms back.  His pleading partner bucks in desperation and Kylo allows it, getting off on the delicious pressure of a wriggling ass against his own erection.

 

“General, you’re such a tease,” he whispers into the other’s ear and the only response is a breathy whimper that might almost be a sob.

 

“Let me finish…you have to let me finish or I’ll be up all night.”

 

“I’m going to loosen my hold on you.  If you touch yourself I’ll leave.  Those are the terms.  How badly do you want it?”

 

Hux turns his head into the pillow and moans as Kylo lets him go.  To the force-user it’s as sharp and piercing as a howl of desperation.  

 

Pitiful.  But Kylo isn’t without sympathy.  He reaches down and fondles the other’s scrotum, eliciting another, louder moan.  

 

“Oh, Brell,” he murmurs.  “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that this was the best part?  The torment before satisfaction?”

 

“Are you going to keep me in this state all night?”

 

“Don’t you want to stay hard while I sleep?  I may wake up from time to time to stroke your aching cock stiff again; remind you that you’re at my mercy until morning.”  He kisses the back of Hux’s neck.

 

“You wouldn’t…”

 

“I will,” Kylo promises.  “Another night, when you’re ready to handle it.  Turn around.”

 

Hux rolls over in his arms; all flushed face and pleading eyes that screw shut as he’s mercifully touched again.  Kylo expertly strokes him to completion, grinning as he spills himself between them.  The redhead’s eyelids flutter over his crossed eyes as he comes.  It’s ridiculous.  But now he’s expecting it.

 

After a long moment of silence in which Hux regains his composure and Kylo is on the verge of drifting off, damn the mess, his partner asks quietly, “What about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“You’re still hard.”

 

“Mmm…” Kylo yawns and stretches.  “It will only make me want it more in the morning.  Why do you think I’m letting you sleep?  You’ll need the energy.”

 

He rolls over so that Hux can wrap his arms around him from behind and grins when a friendly hand palms his crotch once before settling on his hip.

 

_At least he’s a quick learner._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who requested it!


End file.
